Bookshelf Tales: Their World
by Trevor X
Summary: Tales of Symphonia, AU. Drabbles related in slight ways to my previous works. Waiting, Parts 1 & 2.
1. Loneliness, Part 1

**"Loneliness, Part 1"**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, this beautiful world of Tales of Symphonia. No profit made by this collection of drabbles neither._

-----

No matter where she went, there were people all around her. They smiled and laughed, bowed and curtsied, ascribing all the proper respect for her station. After all, she was the chief of her people and a hero besides.

So they lauded her while she walked among them. And if she still fell occasionally into a convenient hole while on a mission, her companions shrugged it off as just a coincidence. It could happen to anyone, they would say.

Still, they'd never really forgiven her for that single night, three years ago. One night. That's all they'd had.

He'd promised to find a way back. But it had been three years.

She looked down sadly at the slumbering form of her child, running a gentle hand through the toddler's dark hair. Even with the gift of that night and the friends who still remained, she had to admit that she missed him.

It was lonely without him here.

-----

**AN: **_Drabbles, Tales of Symphonia style. Or something. I'd like to get back to writing in this fandom, but tiny obstacles (like not having the ability to play the game - it left with my brother and his gamecube) have gotten in the way. So I thought, 'Why not drabble?', and you have the result here._

_Also, I'm pulling my inspiration for these from related ideas that I've had for my already written ToS fics, just to be clear. Most should relate to 'Hidden Hearts', but a few may also take views from my other tales._

_Read it and let me know what you think. ^-^_


	2. Loneliness, Part 2

**"Loneliness, Part 2"**

-----

_Space._

_Was there ever a more infinite void? If there was, he could not say. And despite the fact that other beings accompanied him, he recognized that none of them were capable of any sort of companionship. It was his burden of guilt alone that drove him to fulfill this mission, a selfish wish on his part._

_He wondered how she fared without him. She had asked for only one thing, one night of his time. It was a wish that he granted almost too easily, considering his prior determination regarding his upcoming journey. But then again, when had he ever had the will to deny her?_

_She would be fine - she had the others with her. Perhaps she had even forgotten the promise that he had made that he would return to her. Perhaps she had despaired of that and found someone else._

_His mind snapped quickly away from such depressing thoughts._

_It had been three years._

_He studied the tiny frame before him, the sketchy composition of a ship. If all went well, he would be returning soon. He sighed._

_He missed her._

-----

**AN:** Just a quick note - as you might have already surmised, I'm trying to complete these drabbles in two parts - one for each character's perspective. Hopefully it doesn't lead to things becoming totally disjointed.


	3. Waiting, Part 1

**"Waiting, Part 1"**

**x-x-x**

She knelt alone in the place of meeting, her robes seated properly without a thread out of place. She was wearing her official outfit, the robes that marked her as the successor to the position as chieftain of the hidden village of Mizuho. It was what she wore when custom or ceremony dictated.

As she waited for the other party to arrive, she recalled the few times that she was required to wear these robes. The first time was when she was instated as the heir, of course. She'd felt humbled at the time; only her grandfather deserved the station. How could he pass it along to her with all of the trials that she had yet to complete?

But he had and the villagers had accepted her. Coupled with the support from her friends, she'd felt a peace that had eluded her for a long time finally begin to settle in her heart. She _could _carry the burden of the position.

And she had done so successfully. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, not with the constant support and guidance from both her grandfather and sub-chief Tiga. Both elders helped her to consider things from different angles and choose the best option for the people that depended on her. In fact, Tiga often volunteered to sit in on diplomatic meetings with clients if he couldn't handle them for her outright, just so that she could benefit from an additional pair of ears.

Today however was a private meeting between leaders. It had been requested specifically by one of her friends, and although she did not know what they needed to speak about, she honored their request.

She sighed and resisted the temptation to fidget. They were certainly keeping her waiting!

**x-x-x**

**AN:**_ Mm... Right. Left. Indifference. Yes, the person that she's waiting for is probably Zelos. Now what would he want to discuss? Especially since it seems to be 'official'... Yes, my brain is still blah. _


	4. Waiting, Part 2

**"Waiting, Part 2"**

_"Good things come to those that wait..."_

**x-x-x**

The old man sat on the edge of the porch, his eyes the only movement as he watched the toddler playing in the grass. The child was full of energy and content to play with sticks and blades of grass, and the occasional bare patch of dirt. It was a daily ritual to both child and old man.

The child tripped and fell; undeterred, he clambered to his feet with studied determination before resuming his run to the next point that his imagination took him.

The aged one smiled. The sun warmed his bones, and the child of his adopted granddaughter warmed his soul.

Especially that wide eyed smile that was often accompanied by the shout, _"Gempa!"_

Others might castigate his granddaughter for her choice, but he chose to see beyond the simple facts to the people beyond; the man that made her a promise had a habit of keeping his word. And his granddaughter was not so foolish as most - or even as she herself - might believe.

_So whether it might take days or years... _

The old man was content to wait and see. He would bide his time watching another grandchild grow.

**x-x-x**

**AN:** _Continuation of inspiration by my oneshot 'Stars in Their Places'. Sorta. Which was a 'what-if' scenario for the end of 'Hidden Hearts'. This takes the what-if a little further down the road._


End file.
